Stupid Boy
by Foamsatmouth
Summary: A quiet little story about how one of Beast Boy's screw ups had a most unexpected result...
_Hello my friends, it is I, Foamsatmouth! Greeting and salutations to all my readers and followers (if I happen to have any, that is)._

 _This is just a silly little one shot I had an idea for while struggling with writer's block on my main story. It's a tad OOC for Raven, but I like to think of it simply as a possibility of cheerful fluffiness. :)  
_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Raven glanced at the clock nervously. 8:30 pm. Thirty minutes until the big Christmas party. Every Titan, whether full time member or part-timers, would be there. Bumblebee and Herald, Jinx and Kid Flash, Kole and Jerico, Wildebeest and Pantha, Argent and Red Star, Más y Menos, Speedy, Aqualad….all of them. Including _him._

Raven fidgeted with the hem of her white cloak, her resolve shaking. In the three years that had passed since the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, many changes had happened around the tower. They were more family now than they had ever been in the past. Everyone had gotten older and matured more.

Especially _him_.

She shivered a little bit even though it was warm in her room as she thought of him. He had changed almost drastically over the past two and a half years. He had shot up almost a foot in height, had put on at least 20 kilos of muscle, and that big head didn't look so out of place on his broad shoulders anymore.

The indigo haired sorceress sighed and looked over to the picture she kept on her nightstand by her bed. It was her 19th birthday a few months ago and they decided to go to the park to celebrate. It was a picture of the whole team at the park. Cyborg was grilling up some ribs, Starfire was sipping on a jar of mustard, and Nightwing (formerly Robin) was laughing at some joke Cyborg had just made. Just off to the side, she sat with her back to a tree, enjoying a book…with his head in her lap, making faces at her as she tried to read. That damnable shapeshifter, Beast Boy.

 _This year_ , she thought distractedly, _I will finally tell him…_

A gentle knock on her door roused her from her thoughts. She looked up at the time. 8:50 pm. Twenty minutes had flown by without her noticing. Her eyes flickered towards the door and focused. It was him. A smile flit across her face as she briefly chanted. From various hiding places about her room, four boxes flew out into her awaiting grasp.

However, she reverted back to her traditional monotone as she opened the door. "Hello Garfield."

"Heya Rae, ready for the party?"

Raven looked up from the parcels in her arms to the green skinned eighteen year old guy towering over her. That goofy but warm smile greeted her first, followed by that silly fang that jutted from his lower lip. Next was that slightly pointed nose of his, which she had discovered to contain a _very_ powerful sense of smell. It was hard to hide from someone when they can smell _tears_ when surrounded by the _ocean_ , after all. And then those eyes! Those bottomless pools of emerald water filled with a joy for the simple things in life and an adoration for her that left her warm and tingly whenever they met her own lavender orbs.

Her monotonous tone warmed instantly as she smiled at him. "Of course. Lets go."

He stepped back, balanced several parcels he was carrying in one arm, and swept the other out in front of him. His smile turned into a sly grin. "Ladies first."

Raven rolled her eyes and she mumbled to herself. "Ridiculous flirt."

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw his ears twitch and barely heard him mutter. "Priss."

Her back was turned to him so that he couldn't see her smile widen immensely, just as his had. This had been their little game for almost two and a half years now, to see who could embarrass the other more. Surprisingly enough, they were tied at this point.

She wasn't sure how it happened or when it happened, but at some point she had accepted the boy who used to annoy the hell out of her. It had just happened quite randomly one day when he was bugging her to play a game with him. Without knowing why, she accepted. Needless the say, the others were shocked beyond belief, though none were as shocked as Beast Boy.

From there, things slowly but surely escalated. They started spending more time together, actually having talks, and sometimes just sitting around enjoying each other's company. Cyborg's teasing had been relentless for the first six months of the blossoming friendship. And then one day his teasing stopped all due to the fact that Beast Boy had gotten quite irritated at him.

"Of course I'm spending time with her!" He had yelled. "She's my best friend!"

It had shaken Cyborg to his very processors to hear this from _his_ best friend. Raven, on the other hand, had been immensely pleased and happy that he had called her that. After _that_ incident, they became even closer. Close enough that she didn't mind if he touched her and she didn't mind touching him.

 _(Not_ _ **that**_ _kind of touching, you perverts)_

Somewhere along the line, she had fallen in love with that silly jokester and she was pretty sure he was in love with her too. But neither of them ever got any farther than subtle flirting and slightly romantic inclinations, like how Garfield made her tea in the mornings when he got up first and she made him tofu breakfast when she got up first. They hadn't quite held hands on an affectionate level either, but he never hesitated to grab her by the hand and drag her off somewhere, nor did he hesitate to give her a hug for any reason.

If Raven were to be _absolutely_ honest, there were a few times that she had _really_ wanted his attention and had gone out of her way to get it. One such incident involved the team going to the beach and Raven's 'reluctance' to go with them, which had prompted Beast Boy to pester her until she agreed to come.

Unfortunately, mishaps follow the changeling like lightning follows thunder. The very last time he had asked she had said yes, but he hadn't heard her due to her saying it very softly through the door. She was topless when he buzzed under the door in form of a fly and morphed back into his human form to complain that she should come. He honestly had no idea that she was barely dressed, but it hadn't stopped her from sending him out the door with a large handprint on his face and a mental image of Raven's breasts burned into his brain. It took a week of him apologizing and doing whatever he could to make it up to her before she forgave him.

She was pretty sure he hadn't forgotten the image of her topless though.

His voice brought her from her musings and she paused in front of him. "Did you say something? I wasn't listening, sorry."

Beast Boy frowned, then smirked and shrugged as he stopped next to her. " _Je t'aime , ma déesse rayonnante_."

Raven frowned this time and stared up at him. "Gar, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't speak French?"

He just laughed and kept walking. His back was to her now and she couldn't help pouting a little bit.

 _Is he ever going to tell me what that means? He says it all time. By the time I learn French he'll change what he says._

" _Dépêchez-vous , belle_." He called back to her. Raven huffed and floated after the annoying shapeshifter.

They arrived in the main room a few minutes later and met a crowd of people. Just like she thought, all the Titans were there. Nobody brought presents; it was just a party for everyone to catch up. The presents Beast Boy and Raven had brought were going to be opened after the party when it was just the Titans Central remaining.

Raven wandered through the crowd for a while, stopping to talk to Argent and Bumblebee for a few minutes, then Aqualad afterwards. He was flirty, but then again, he flirted with every girl.

The party was pretty boring but everybody seemed to be getting along quite well this year. Last year, Hot Spot had started a fight with Killowat and trashed half the tower. It took Thunder, Lightning, and Aqualad to calm the two other elemental heroes down and make them sort out their issue with words.

"Hey, I've got an idea!"

Raven turned around, as did many others, to look at the Christmas tree. Kid Flash was standing there with a dirty grin on his face.

"Why don't Titans Central open their presents now?"

Robin, Boy Wonder, stepped forward. "Why?"

Kid Flash shrugged. "Why not? It'll be entertaining for the rest of us at least."

Robin looked to Cyborg and Garfield, who both shrugged, then to Starfire, who of course smiled and nodded.

"It would be most joyous to share in the giving of gifts with our other friends present!" She exclaimed. Robin turned to Raven last, knowing that she was the most private person on the team. The young sorceress pondered it for a moment and then shrugged (a bad habit she had picked up from a certain green changeling).

"I don't see the harm in it. We're all friends, afterall."

The crowd of Titans roared their approval and Starfire didn't hesitate to pounce on her pile of gifts. From Beast Boy, she received the latest volume of _Fungi Of The World_ and a documentary on a new fungus that was discovered recently. From Cyborg, she got a gift certificate for $300 to her favorite shoe store. From Raven she got a hair barrette with a real emerald on it. From Robin, her beloved boyfriend, she received a new helmet for when she rode on the R-Cycle with him, an expensive perfume, and a _cookbook from Tamaran._ Starfire's squeals of happiness echoed throughout the entire tower.

Robin never did say where he got that book from.

Cyborg went up next. From Beast Boy, he got a box of car washing kits, car wax kits, and minor repair kits that was so large it took two people to carry it all (Beast Boy's reasoning being that he wouldn't have to buy any more for a long time). Robin got him a new twelve tier tool box, in which Raven's present of new ratchets, wrenches, nuts, and bolts were supplied. Starfire's present topped it all off nicely with two tickets to the Grand Prix in two months. Cyborg almost fainted with sheer join.

Robin went next. Raven had gotten him a rare martial arts book straight from China, Beast Boy gave him a nearly indestructible telescopic bo staff (specially crafted by the Doom Patrol), Cyborg gave him new combat boots and two tickets to the next international martial arts tournament, and Starfire gave him a prototype uniform of the Nightwing alias he was considering adopting soon. All in all, Robin was ecstatic.

Beast Boy pounced on his gifts as soon as Robin finished. Ripping open his gift from Starfire, he found a set of bagpipes and almost cracked a rib from laughing. He had mentioned it once to her that her strange Tamaranian instrument was like bagpipes, which was his favorite instrument after the kazoo. Robin got him two tickets to the next Comicon that was nearby, while Cyborg got him the new Gamestation VI. None of those beat Raven's present though. She got him a _freaking moped!_

Nobody really understood why he picked her up and swung her around until they were both dizzy, but it was pretty funny.

After Raven's head cleared up, she started opening her presents quietly. From Starfire, she received over one hundred different candles and incense of all kinds of scents. It was a huge variety and Raven was honestly looking forward to them all. Cyborg got her four new book cases, which he would install in her room at her convenience. From Robin she received a rare Buddhist meditation book.

It was Beast Boy's gift that escaped her eyes for a moment, but then she found it carefully perched on the lower branches of the tree. It was a small box, which roused her curiosity. His gifts to the others had been sensible, really, so what was it that he had gotten her?

Beast Boy, who had moved to the kitchen area and poured himself a cup of hot chocolate, heard Raven's sharp intake of breath and looked over at her.

"What…what is this?" She called out shakily from the couch.

Garfield sipped his hot chocolate carefully. "It's a ring. I know you aren't into jewelry but…"

"This…this is from Azarath!"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Surprise!"

There was an odd tone in her voice now. "Where did you get this?!"

"Uh…Azarath?"

"How did you get there?!"

"I asked the Herald to take me." He said carefully. He couldn't quite understand the tone she was using and it was disturbing him.

"How did Herald know where to go?!"

"I…uh…asked Jinx to use her magic to find where it was."

"How the hell did she do that?!"

"She had to use something of yours to backtrack your magical aura to your homeplane."

"What did she use?" Raven's voice was shaky now and Garfield was becoming more alarmed by the second.

"Uh…your book of Azar, which I borrowed when you went into town one day with Star."

"How….how did you know about this ring?" Her voice cracked and Beast Boy slowly made his way over behind the couch, very concerned with her rapid vocal changes. This was most certainly not like Raven, after all.

"It's just a Ring of Azar, Rae. We've seen one before." He said, sipping his drink again.

"This…" Her voice cracked again and she took a deep breath. "This is not a ring of Azar, Gar. This is a ring of Metrion."

"And the difference is…?"

"Well…Metrion means a lot of things in my language, depending on what context it's being used in. In my mantra, it means something like _union_ , as in its uniting my mind and soul to use my powers. In an object like this…it also means union." She paused and spoke very quietly after that. "In fact…it is a betrothal ring."

Beast Boy scratched his chin with his free hand, trying hard to remember what that word meant. All eyes in the room, minus Raven's, were on him in shock. He sighed and gave up after a few minutes.

"Alright, I've got no clue what that word means."

"Friend Beast Boy…I was betrothed once. You were among those who came to my rescue." Starfire said slowly, her eyes moving to a very shocked Raven.

He snapped his fingers and nodded. "Oh yeah, now I remember! You were gonna get mar-"

Garfield Logan stopped speaking at the same time his heart stopped beating. It was a full minute before a sound was heard from him, a shaky gasp.

"R-Raven…t-that ring…what…"

Raven inhaled deeply and exhaled to calm herself, but her voice still cracked as she spoke.

"You just asked me to marry you."

In an instant, Beast Boy was up and over the couch and crouched down in front of Raven apologizing, his cup of hot chocolate hitting the ground _after_ the first three apologies.

"Oh my god Raven I'm so sorry I wasn't trying to offend you or imply anything or pressure you about something! I'm sorry! Please don't hate me this wasn't meant to be a joke it was a serious gift! I mean, I didn't know THAT is what it meant, I'm so sorry please let me explain!"

She only stared at him numbly, her eyes unreadable. The changeling gripped his head with both hands in frustration.

"Damnit! I was trying so hard to not screw anything up! It took me months to figure out what to get you 'cause I had to make sure it was something that you would actually value and mean something to you! Now I went and screwed it up by jumping the gun! Goddamnit I'm such and idiot please forgive me Raven I-"

"Yes."

"-seriously didn't mean to offend you at all, I was totally just trying to get you something really nice cause you mean a lot to me. You're my best friend and one of the most important people in this whole freaking universe to me and I swear if I offended you I'll never bother you again please just don't hate me!" He barreled on, oblivious to her words, as was every other inhabitant to the room.

"Come on guys, don't fight! It's Christmas!" Cyborg said gently before holding up mistletoe above them with a mischievous grin. "Now kiss and make up."

"Aw, come on Vic, this ain't the time for jokes! Raven would never kiss me, she doesn't li-"

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around Garfield's head and a pair of lips crashed into his own. His eyes became the size of dinner plates a _s Raven kissed him!_

Lightbulbs, plates, cups, bowls, and all other manner of items began to explode as Raven kissed him over and over while berating him.

"How would you know what I like?" _Kiss._ Boom. There went the recliners.

"You half-wit-" _Kiss._ "-braindead-" _Kiss._ "-insensitive-" _Kiss._ "-troublesome-" _Kiss._ "-unnecessarily irritating-" _Kiss._ "-obnoxiously loud _-_ " _Kiss._ "-grass colored-" _Kiss._ "-dork!." _Kiss._

 _ **Booooooooom**_

The walls, doors, appliances, furniture, and windows were the next victims.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to tell you that I love you?!" She demanded before kissing him again (another explosion sounded outside the building, but nobody wanted to know what exploded this time). "And now you go and pull a stunt like this!"

About this time, several things became apparent. Cyborg had shut down for a moment ( _Error 404: Cyborg Not Found_ ), Robin fell off the back of the couch where he had been reclining, Starfire had forgotten how to breath, and in general the rest of the Titans were _absolutely_ shocked at what was happening before them in the dark.

The lights from the city were shining through the windows, illuminating Raven's eyes to resemble the night sky as she pulled her face away from Garfield's. It took him a full minute to remember how to breathe as he looked into her smiling face.

"W-what?" He croaked.

"Yes, you stupid boy, I will marry you." Raven wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her face in his shoulder. It took her a moment to realize he hadn't moved, making her look up into his still-shocked face.

Raven rolled her eyes and got up. "I'll go get some lightbulbs. Don't go anywhere, Gar."

The crowd made a path for her silently, though she was humming something that sounded suspiciously wedding-like. Right after the door clicked shut behind her, Cyborg came back online.

"So what did I miss?" He asked, looking around at the destroyed room in horror.

"Apparently I'm getting married to Raven." Beast Boy said in a hushed tone.

"What?!"


End file.
